Kickin It On A Road Trip
by MizAwesome1423
Summary: The gang goes on a road trip with all expenses paid by Bobby Wasabi. What happens when a tragedy strikes? Can they make it the best summer ever? Or will it crash and burn? My first KICK story, please review if you want me to post stories faster!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

**Hey guys and girls! This is my very first fanfic and I really hate how nervous I am about it. Please review and tell me if you like it so I can make more stories for you. Any kind of advice can really be helpful. Well i hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It!**

Kim P.O.V

I walk in the dojo just in time to see Jack, Rudy, and the Gang **(1)** all jumping up and down. I stare at them with confusion until Jack picked me up and spun me around.

"JACK! Put me down!" I yelled while giggling. Jack finally set me down and told me what they were all so excited about.

"We're going on a road trip!" Jack exclaimed,"and Bobby paid for everything!"

"What! Awesome! To where?"

"Las Vegas!"

"No way! For how long?"

"The whole summer!"

Jack picked me up and spun me around again. The gang overhearing our conversation, joined us and started talking about this being the best summer ever.

"Wait! Hold on! When's the road trip?!" I asked.

"Tomorrow. Why do you ask?" Milton answered.

"Shouldn't we be packing?"

Everyones eye's widened and ran out the dojo, leaving Jack and I alone. Jack chuckles and faced me.

"Do you wanna walk home together?" Jack asked silently hoping for the answer to be yes.

"Sure, we are neighbors." I smiled.

Then we started our journey back home.

* * *

**(1) Ok, Grace, Kelsey, and Julie are part of the gang and decided to join The Bobby Wasabi Dojo.**

** I hope you guys enjoyed it! Don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hi again everyone. **

**Thanks for the reviews on my first chapter. Im excited right now! Is that bad? Well i hope not...**

**Anyway here's the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It.**

**And here's the story...**

Kim P.O.V

*DING DONG*

"Ughhhh," I groaned.

I looked at the clock on my desk. 7:00 AM. It was pretty early.

*DING DING DING DING DING DONG*

I get out of bed and went downstairs.

"Who, in the right mind, would come over this early?!"

I opened the door to find Grace still continuously ringing the doorbell.

Oh that explains it.

"GRACE!" I yelled, "what are you doing here so early?!"

"Kim, Kim, Kimmy, Kim, Kim," Grace said while letting herself inside, "you forgot, didn't you? Oh Kimmy..."

"Stop calling me Kimmy!"

"Okay! Well, what are standing there for?! GET DRESSED!" Grace shouted

"What for?"

"Oh Kim, The road trip, we have to go in..." Grace looks at her watch, "45 minutes."

That's when everything hit me. The road trip, Rudy, Jack, the gang. I quickly ran up the stairs and to my bathroom with Grace in pursuit.

I take a quick shower while Grace picks out an outfit for me to wear. I walk out and got dressed, I put on some white skinny jeans, a tank top, and Jack's sweatshirt that he lent me yesterday.

**Flashback**

_We were heading home and Jack was practically pushing me around the empty streets of our neighborhood, occasionally earning strange looks from people, who was either walking or mowing their lawn. The sun was about to set causing the temperature to drop real fast. _

_"Are you cold?" Jack asked, "here."_

_Jack took off his jacket and MADE me wear it. I insisted that i didn't need it but he wont stop until I put it on._

_"Come on, Kim, you're clearly shivering!" He stated._

_"Fine."_

_I raised my hands in the air, while Jack helped me put on the jacket._

***FLASHBACK ENDS***

I smile at the memory.

"Kim? You're creeping me out... you're just staring at that jacket for 5 minutes now."

"Oh sorry," I glance at the clock. 7:50. "Hey, Grace, we should leave. Rudy did say that we have to leave at 8 to get a "head start" on the road."

I put on my worn down grey converse** (1) **and we head out only to be stopped by two certain people.

Jack P.O.V

"Jerry! Quit it! You're making a mess in my room!"

"Bro, take a chill pill. We are going to take a road trip for the whole summer." Jerry calmly answers back to Jack.

"Well, hurry up, we gotta leave in..." I glance at the clock, "45 minutes."

"Okay, I just gotta pack one last thing. Cologne."

"Wait, cologne? What for?"

"You gotta impress a certain mamacita in our group." Jerry smirks.

"What?! No!" I said way too quickly.

"Oh come on, bro! Some people are very good at hiding their true feelings, but dude...you're not one of them."

I stare completely amazed at Jerry, that was probably the smartest thing he ever said since... ever.

"Wow Jerry, that's really... smart."

"Yeah, ever since I started hanging out with Grace, I got smarter... I think."

I started cracking up.

"Oh, dude, you so like her!"

I stopped laughing, when I heard the next thing that Jerry said.

"Yeah, and you LOVE Kim!"

Then here comes the awkward silence,

"Umm Jerry? We should go. Ill drive**(2)**! Ohh, but first we need to make one teeny-tiny stop**(3)**!"

* * *

**Wooow! 589 words! Thats a lot of words, but hey its worth it. I hope.**

**(1) I Don't Own Converse.**

**(2) The Whole gang is 17 years old so they are old enough to drive. I think.**

**(3) Ohh and whoever gets which movie this reference was from they will get a shout out!**

**Well Peace out!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hey guys...and girls**

**Here's a shoutout to shiqi98. You should check her stories out! She's a really awesome writer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It.**

**And on to the story...**

**Previously on Kickin It On A Road Trip:**

_I smile at the memory._

_"Kim? You're creeping me out... you're just staring at that jacket for 5 minutes now."_

_"Oh sorry," I glance at the clock. 7:50. "Hey, Grace, we should leave. Rudy did say that we have to leave at 8 to get a "head start" on the road."_

_I put on my worn down grey converse and we head out only to be stopped by two certain people._

**Still Kim's P.O.V**

"Jack?! Jerry?! What are you guys doing here?"

"Oh Kimmy, you're so oblivious sometimes. We're here to pick you ladies up," Jerry stated.

"Grace called me pick you up since you had no ride." Jack continued.

"Besides it's too hot to walk to the dojo." Grace added.

"Well, do you want a ride or not? We're late for the trip, Yo!" Jerry complained.

"Of course!" Grace chirped. She grabbed Jerry's arm and skipped towards the car with Jerry stumbling behind her.

Jack chuckles and offers me his arm, "Yeah, we should go." I flashed him a smile and grabbed his arm.

"Yeah, we should. Rudy's waiting."

**A Few Moments Later**

As soon as we came in the dojo, Rudy yelled,

"Well, well, well. The lovebirds finally decided to join us!" And he made sure to emphasized the word lovebirds.

"WE ARE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" Jack and I retorted.

"Um, I was talking to Jerry and Grace, but that works, too." He made a funny face and left to go attend the van.

The whole gang decided to go get breakfast at Falafel Phil, but since it was really early in the morning, we were the only ones there. Im not exaggerating. Apparently, Phil gave Rudy a spare key to his restaurant in case of any "emergencies", in which our case is hunger.

Jack and I decided to sit in a different booth from the gang, because we wanted to be alone. Well that and there was no space for both of us in our usual booth.

"Kim?" His voice startled me from my thoughts, " Are you okay? You seem to be... I don't know... distracted today?"

I flashed him a smile, "I was just thinking... you know about the road trip, and Las Vegas. I still can't believe that Bobby paid for us to go there."

Jack sat down next to me and hesitantly held my hands in his.

"Kim?"

I fixed my eyes on the salt shaker in front of me. It's funny how in an awkward situation like this, a simple thing like a small salt shaker can get so interesting.

"Kim, look at me," Jack gently lifted my chin up ,so he can see my face more clearly, "what's really making you upset?"

I sat there for a few minutes deciding on what to say.

"Kim?"

"I don't know..." I manage to mumble, " I guess, I'm just worried about what can happen to me while I'm there in Vegas. Its too overwhelming. It's Vegas for goodness sakes!"

"Kim, if anybody even dares to come close to touching you, I would personally beat the living daylights out of him." He smiled.

And thats when I noticed our faces are only inches away. I can clearly feel his hot breath on my face. And that's when he started to lean in...

5 inches away

4 inches away

3 inches away

2 inches away

1 inches away

And...

**(Well that's the end of this chapter, so please review this story. Oh and if any of you have a PS3, we should hang out and play some MW3 or something, my gamertag is on my profile/bio.**

**Oh who am I kidding! This isn't the end, go continue reading!)**

Our lips were about to touch as the whole gang turned around.

"Oh, Dios mío!"

Oh my gosh!"

"Gahh!"

"Awwww!"

"Dude! Gross! Get a room!" Jerry exclaimed. Grace quickly elbowed Jerry in the . "Oof... I mean Awww!"

"Okay, if the lovebirds are done, we should go." He pointed at Jack and I and then quickly added, "And by lovebirds, I meant you guys this time."

Everybody left, leaving Jack and I alone.

"Um, we should head out." I suggested. I started to walk out but then Jack gently grabbed my wrist.

"Hey, Kim! Before we leave, I gotta tell you something."

"Okay"

"Kim, I...I L..." Jack stuttered. "I li-"

"JACK! KIM! Hurry up!" Grace shouted from the van.

**Jack P.O.V**

I sighed.

"Go ahead, I'll be there in a second."

"Okay" I flashed Kim a fake smile. She seemed to notice, but decided to let it go.

As soon as she left, I starte mumbling to myself.

"Oh stupid, stupid, stupid! Such a coward! Oh stupid, stupid, stupid Jack!" I quickly calmed myself and headed towards the van.

**Kim P.O.V**

As soon as I got inside, I started to think.

Was Jack trying to tell me.. no he couldn't have...or could he? Naw he couldn't have. But if he did I wouldn't mind. What am I thinking about?! You're his best friend! I can't risk our friendship!

Gaahh! Love is so complicated!

I sighed and look at the back of the seat in front of me, and I noticed a small handwritten text at the corner of the seat .

**Jack P.O.V**

As soon as I climbed in the van (Rudy insisted it was a van, but it was more of a tour bus.) I noticed Kim sitting at the end of the bus and she appears to be...blushing? She's blushing at something written on the back of the seat in front of her.

I sat next to her and it read, "KICK WILL PREVAIL!"

It only took me a second to figure out what "Kick" means and another second to start blushing madly.

**No Ones P.O.V**

The whole gang snickered.

"Okay, Step 1 of Plan Kick is completed!" Grace whispered.

"Step 2 of Plan Kick is on the go." Milton announced.

"Do you think the plan will work?" Eddie asked.

Milton looked up from his book, "Well according to my math, it's not possible..."

The whole gang's eyes widened and yelled, "WHAT!" But quickly covered their mouths. Grace hesitantly looked back at Jack and Kim. She smiled at what she saw, Jack and Kim fell asleep. Jack protectively put his arm around Kim and Kim has her hand in his chest. Grace quickly took a picture for blackmail purposes.

Milton raised his hand, " You didn't let me finish, I was about to say that it's not possible for them to NOT fall in love."

"Ohh"

"That makes more sense now!" Eddie commented.

**Well that's the 3rd chapter. I made the chapter longer than the others. Please review so I know that atleast a couple of people are reading this story. And if you did review...THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Till next time... GOODBYE**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Hey sorry for not updating for a while. I got busy with parties and sleepovers. It is summer after all!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It or anything else except for the plot.**

**Jack P.O.V**

I woke up to complete chaos!

Jerry was currently giving Eddie a noogie, Grace and Kelsey are arguing about a plan and Julie and Milton were trying to calm everyone down.

I just stared at the chaos in front of me. I started to get up ,but something, no, SOMEONE, is holding me back. I looked beside me and I see Kim grasping my arm. She looks so peaceful, and I debated to myself on whether to wake her or not.

**Kim P.O.V**

"Kim"

I heard someone whisper in my ear. I opened my eyes and sat up. I realized it's way past afternoon and we stopped at a gas station. Jack was sitting next to me.

"Oh, your finally awake. Do you want to get something inside the gas station?"

And as if on que, my stomach started to growl.

Jack chuckles, "I'm taking that as a yes."

We got out of the van and headed towards the store. As soon as we got in, Jack grabbed a bag of cheetos and some gatorade and I grabbed a pack of skittles and water. I walked to the counter and was about pay.

"Oh, hey! I'll pay." Jack said.

"It's okay, I have mon-"

"No I insist."

Since he insisted to pay, I let him. Last time he insisted on doing something and I said no, he kept nagging me for hours until I let him do it. And I don't want to go there again. When we got back to the bus, everyone was awake and sitting on one of the booths.

"Man, I'm bored!" Jerry complained.

"Ohh, let's play a game!" Grace offered.

"What game?" Eddie asked.

Umm... Truth or Dare?"

"Fine with me." Milton said.

"Im gonna go get something to drink, be right back!" Grace said.

Everyone gathered around and formed a circle.

"Me first!" Jerry shouted as soon as Grace left.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Okay, Jerry, I dare you to..." Eddie started thinking, "ask out Grace!"

"Okay, brochacho, I accept!

Grace walked back in the room drinking a bottle of diet coke, and sat in between Eddie and Jerry.

" um, Grace do you wanna...kinda...maybe go out with me?

Grace was shocked. She stared into Jerry's eyes and finally answered with a smile, "Yes."

"Whoooo!" Jerry started dancing and Grace just smiled.

"Jerry, were glad you're happy and all, but pick someone already!"

"Oh right, Jack, I dare you to kiss Kim."

**Jack P.O.V**

I froze. I turned to Kim and she is already staring at me. I smiled apologetically at her and leaned in to kiss her in the cheek. I sat back up and stared at the ground. I kissed Kim Crawford in the cheek!

Everybody, except Kim and I, laughed.

"Aww, next thing you know, you guys will be making out at the back of the bus!"

That just made everyone laugh harder. I turned to Kim and she was blushing madly.

"Aww, does Kimmy have a crushy wushy on me?" I teased.

"Shut up!" Kim playfully punched me in the chest. " and don't call me Kimmy."

I chuckled and turned back to the gang.

After a couple of hours later, we arrived at the Holiday Inn and Suites Express. Since were about 6 hours away from Las Vegas,**(I made it up) **Rudy stopped and checked us in a hotel to get some decent sleep. I helped the guys unload some baggage and went inside to find Rudy arguing at the receptionist.

Oh, this can't be good...

**Well hope you like this chapter. There will be more KICK moments in future chapters, but for now... REVIEW!**

**Buh-Bye**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Well I don't have anything new to say so read on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It or YouTube, or anything else except for the plot.**

**Rudy P.O.V**

"What?!"

"I'm sorry, Sir." The receptionist apologized.

"I made reservations!" I yelled.

"Yes we are aware of that Sir, but a group of people booked a whole floor. Apparently they are from youtube."

I signed and walked to the gang.

"Well, gang, bad news."

**Jack P.O.V**

As soon as those words came out of Rudy's mouth. I frowned.

"What is the bad news, Rudy?" I asked.

"Well, you see, we only have 1 room."

"What?!" Everyone simultaneously said.

"Yeah, some person booked a whole floor."

"I don't know, Jerry, I don't know."

A Few moments later

Since our room was taken, Bobby booked us another room. This time it's a suite! It's the largest room in the entire hotel! It has a kitchen, 3 bedrooms, a game room and 1 bathroom. Remind me thank Bobby for this. It's 10 in the afternoon and Kim, Grace, Kelsey, and Julie were watching the sixth season of How I Met Your Mother, and the rest of the gang were in the game room playing a video game. We haven't eaten since we got here, so I decided to cook some dinner. Yes I, Jack Brewer, can cook.**( Remember the whole gang are a couple of 17 year olds)** I decide to cook some mac and cheese and bacon. It's not really dinner material, but hey, teenagers eat anything. As soon as I set up the table, Jerry's head popped in the kitchen.

"Yo, you made mac and cheese and bacon? I didn't know you can cook!"

"I heard bacon!"

"Ughh! Bacon! How can you eat that stuff!" Milton scoffed in disgust.

"I also made mac and cheese."

"Ohh, mac and cheese!"

I chuckled at Eddie and Milton. Eddie can eat anything and Milton is just...Milton. I walked towards the girls, I popped my head inside and saw the girls crying. I was confused until I saw what they were watching.**(Hello again! The next part is a spoiler for How I Met Your Mother season 7. So you can skip ahead or you simply don't care about the spoiler . This part really isn't that important to the story.)** They were watching the part were Robin found out that she can't have kids.

"that's so sad!" Julie sobbed.

"Hey girls, I made mac and cheese if your hungry."

"Later." They all mumbled, their eyes still on the screen.

"I also made bacon!" I added.

"And suddenly I'm not hungry!" Kim quickly got up and ran to the kitchen.

I chuckled at her childish behavior. THUD. I scrambled to the kitchen and only to find Jerry in a headlock by Kim.

I separated the two and held Kim back by the waist.

"He ate all the bacon!" Kim shouted. "When I get you Jerry, I will wipe that smirk off your face."

Jerry froze and stood behind Eddie and Milton. Kim smirked in victory.

"Kimmy, if I let you go, promise me you're not gonna rip Jerry into pieces." I whispered in her ear. I felt her tense up just a bit, but relax just as fast.

"I promise."

I let her go. She went back to eating her mac and cheese. I quitly sat next to her and glanced at the clock. It read 12:33.

"Hey guys we should go to bed. We have to leave real soon."

Everyone left to go brush their teeth, leaving Kim and I alone. I looked at Kim and laughed.

"What?"

"You have something on your cheek."

She tried to wipe it off with her hand, but failing miserably and making it worse.

"Here let me get it." I grabbed a napkin and gently wiped the leftover mac and cheese on her cheek, " there all better."

I stared into her sparkly brown eyes. We were just staring at each others eyes for a couple of minutes.

**Kim P.O.V**

"Hey Jack! Kim! Rudy said to go to sleep!" Jerry said while walking in. "Oh! Did I interrupt something?"

Milton walked in behind Jerry and realizind what had happened, he said, " Aww nice going Jerry! You just interrupted a KICK moment!"

I blushed at sound of Jack and I's couple name even though we aren't a couple.

"Dont worry Milton. I got a feeling there will be more KICK moments in the future." Jack smirked and walked away and I just sat there with my mouth open.

**The Next Day (Jack P.O.V)**

"Well, were in Las Vegas! What do you guys wanna do?" Rudy asked. The gang groans.

"Why don't we rest first." Milton complained.

"Fine then." Rudy got up and left to go to his room.

After he left, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!"

I quickly walked to the door and a muscular, blonde headed guy was at the other end.

"Umm, who are you?" I asked.

**Ohhh who do you think that person is? You probably don't know because I made that person up. Hah ok Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Hey I have nothing to talk about today, so read on! Oh wait, remember words in italics are the persons thoughts! Ok now I have nothing to say.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It.**

**Kim P.O.V**

"Who are you?" Jack said.

"Hi, I'm Hunter. Im looking for Kim Crawford. I heard she was here-" the boy was interrupted by a certain blonde girl Aka me.

"Hunter? Hunter Johnson!" I stuttered.

"Kimster!" he said.

I sprinted as fast as I could into his arms. He picked me up and spun me around. Once he put me down I then looked at him. I then looked at his arm and saw a bracelet that he was wearing. It was a piece of brown leather and had small beads that spelled out "Kimster" in . I couldn't believe it, he still had it. I gave it to him before he left. I jumped back into his arms and hugged him real tight. He hugged me back.

"Oh my gosh! You still have the bracelet!" Kim pointed out, "it's been like..."

"7 years! Do you still have the bracelet?" In response i held out my arm, and there dangles a piece of pink leather and beads that spells out "Hunter" in capital letters.

"Oh geez,You look great, Kimster!"" Hunter continued.

"Hey, not too shabby yourself." Kim complimented.

**Jack P.O.V**

A wave of jealousy hit me when Kim kept hugging that guy.

Hearing the ruckus, the gang came over.

"Oh this is my friends, Jerry, Milton, Eddie, and Jack." Kim said. Everybody had their share of hellos and went back to whatever they were doing.

I smiled and shook Hunter's hand.

"It's nice to meet you!" He said. I faked a smile and headed towards the rest of the gang, who are still watching How I Met Your Mother, and leaving Kim and Hunter to catch up with their lives. _Why did I get jealous? Do I like Kim as a friend! OF COURSE!...Or do I want it to be more?_

"Hey dude, something bothering you?" Jerry said interrupting my thoughts.

"It's nothing."

"Oh I see... you're jealous!" And with that the gang directed their eyes on me. "You're jealous that Kim might fall in love with her middle school/childhood friend."

"Pshtt. No, Jack Brewer does not get jealous" I retorted.

_Oh yes you do._

_Shut up!_

"Oh dude! You are so whipped!" Eddie teased.

"I am not whipped!"

"Yes you are, you're like whipper than...whipped cream!"

Everybody looked at each other and burst out laughing at Jerry's comment, but immediately stopped when Kim and Hunter came in the room.

"Hey guys! what's so funny?" Everyone mumbled different responses to Kim.

"Oh we were just talking about how Jack is-" Jerry began but was cut off by Grace who unexpectedly kissed him on the lips. Grace then smiled at us and finished the sentence for Jerry, who is indeed shocked, "how Jack is happy for you!"

"Yeah... real happy..." I excused myself and left the room.

**Kim P.O.V**

_Is it just me or is Jack acting weird today. Is it because of Hunter? Is he jealous, if so why? Does he think me and hunter are... Oh no no Hunter and I are just friends. Yeah just childhood friends, nothing more! Geez what is up with boys these days? Just because we girls hangout with other boys doesn't mean we like them. GOSH boys are so complicated. But then so are girls..._

After Hunter left, I went to go check on Jack. I knocked on the I got no reply, I slowly opened the door. There I saw Jack lying on the bed and staring at the ceiling.

"Jack?"

He sat up and stared at me. If a guy is staring at me, I would find it creepy. Jack is the only exception. I walked over to him and sat down on the bed.

"Are you okay, Jack?"

"Um I've been better."

"Do you wanna talk about it?" I questioned.

"Not really."

We sat in silence, and my eyes started to close. Next thing I know. I fell asleep.

**Jack P.O.V**

I knew Kim fell asleep but I didn't bother her. She looks adorable when she's sleeping. I just laid back down on my bed and closed my eyes. I have a feeling tomorrow's going to be exhausting.

And boy, was I right!

**Yup, and I have a feeling there's gonna be a couple more chapters till the end.**

**So Buh Bye!**


	7. Update!

**Hey guys, how's it going!?**

**Yea yeah I know. Where's the next chapter?! Yea, I know it's been like a week or so, but I have an excuse! Like every teenager in the world, I have school. Yup! High school! Depressing and stressful! Typical teenager stuff! I have essays to write and problems to solve(Algebra). Haha picking all advance classes seems like a good idea back then, now I regret it!**

**Hopefully I will post the next chapter sometime within a week! So I'm here to tell you I HAVE NOT given up with this story!**

**Okay, peeps, talk to you next time!**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Okay guys and girls this is a quick preview for chapter 7! Whoop yay I know!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It.**

**Kim P.O.V**

"Rudy! We've walking for hours! Let's GOOO HOME!" Weve been walking for HOURS! Rudy wanted to go to some famous tourist spot! I mean seriously! It's only a bunch of building and statues! Gosh I'm so tired. He made us wake up at 6 in the morning and drag us out the hotel!

"Rudy! Let's go! You already took like a hundred photos!"

"Geez Kim. Grumpy much?" Rudy replied. He snapped one last photo of some famous casino.

"Can we at least get something to eat?" Eddie butted in.

**At a random restaurant**

Wow all these food sounds and look delicious.

"Hello, I'm gonna be your waiter today, what would you like?" That voice... it sounds so familiar. I looked up and see no other than Hunter himself.

"Hunter?!"

**There you go! Any friendly ideas or so is welcome. **

**Till next time Adios!**


End file.
